The subject matter of this application relates to power hand tools. More particularly this application relates to power hand tools of the rotary impact type.
There are a number of rotary impact tools in the prior art. These devices, which include impact wrenches, typically have an impact mechanism which generates a rotational movement by rapidly delivering a succession of rotational blows to a driven member. The driven member typically has a drive end which is detachably engageable with a socket or other tool.
While prior-art impact wrenches will generally work for their intended purpose, the high-torque applications in which these impact wrenches may be used and the frequency with which these tools are used often place high stress on the drive end. Consequently, the drive end, at times, may fracture or deform. Since the drive end is an integral part of the impact wrench, the impact wrench is effectively disabled without a functioning drive end. Consequently, the user is often left unable to complete a task when a drive end is broken.
Due to the complexity of the design of typical impact wrenches, repair of a disabled drive end is often only undertaken by manufacturer-trained technicians. In order to repair a drive end, the user must either send or deliver the broken impact wrench to the manufacturer or a repair center for repair, or else purchase a new impact wrench. The delay in repairing or replacing an impact wrench may significantly delay the completion of a task.